This invention relates generally to gaging apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus capable of gaging a tapered annular surface on work, in order to quickly obtain an accurate indication of taper deviation from a predetermined taper.
There is need for improvements in gaging apparatus of the type referred to above. No prior apparatus of which I am aware provides the unusually advantageous features of construction, modes of operation and improved results, as will appear.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an improved gage as referred to, which comprises, in combination:
a) first and second gage sections defining an axis, and movable axially,
b) first locaters on the first section to engage said tapered surface at first locations spaced about said axis,
c) second locaters on the second section to engage said tapered surface at second locations spaced about said axis,
d) and an indicator plunger on the second section to engage the first section as the two sections are relatively moved, axially,
e) whereby the amount of subsequent relative movement of the two sections prior to engagement of second locaters with the work is an indication of work surface taper deviation from a predetermined taper.
As will appear, the first, and/or the second locaters preferably comprise surfaces having spherical extents to engage the taper; and such surfaces may comprise balls, or spherical surface extents, for accuracy of engagement with the taper.
Another object is to provide one or more first adjustable members carrying one or more of the first locaters to adjust the spacing of said one or more first locaters relative to the axis. In addition, one or more second adjustable members may be provided to carry one or more of the second locaters, to adjust the spacing of said one or more second locaters relative to said axis.
A further object is to provide the first adjustable members to have screw threaded connection with the first gage section. Similarly, the second adjustable members may have screw threaded connection with the second gage section. Accordingly, all of the members carrying the spherical surface locaters may be accurately pre-adjusted to engage surfaces of an auxiliary device, such as a master, and that correspond to the desired taper of the work, whereby work taper deviation from the desired taper may be rapidly and accurately determined.